1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices and more specifically to medical staples and means for holding medical staples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various staples have been developed for attaching soft tissue such as ligaments or the like to bone structure, securing small fractures and the like. One problem associated with such medical staples is the problem of holding the staples in the proper location as they are driven into and/or removed from bone structure or the like. Various staple holders have heretofore been developed to alleviate this problem. These staple holders normally have a pair of cam operated jaw members which frictionally clamp onto the bridge portion of the medical staple to thereby hold the medical staple. Another attempt to alleviate this problem requires a threaded aperture to be provided in the bridge portion of the medical staple and consists of a holder having a threaded screw-like end portion on a handle which allows the medical staple to be easily held as it is driven into bone structure or the like.